


Lost Sister

by OddBecca11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kitsune, OC characters, Slow Updates, Vampires, Werewolves, banshee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBecca11/pseuds/OddBecca11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski wasn't an only child. No one outside his family really knew except Scott. His twin sister, Stephanie, named after their paternal grandmother while Stiles himself was named after their maternal grandfather.<br/>Stiles, Stephanie, and Scott had become good friends in kindergarten. Claudia and Melissa were friends too, just like their kids. Then, at 5 years old, Stephanie went missing. John, being the police man he was, spent all his time looking for his baby girl.<br/>No one was able to find anything. Not a trace, not a clue. Nothing. It was 2 years after that, in 2003, when Claudia got sick. She passed away in 2004. John and Stiles lost the two most important girls in their lives. They wouldn't lose each other. They couldn't.<br/>Then, when Stiles and Scott are 17, they help John find a girl that was presumed dead for 8 years, Malia Tate. That has Stiles thinking. What if his sister is alive? Now that his life is involved with the supernatural, maybe he could find his sister now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brother

     Stiles Stilinski sat on his bed, slightly leaning over. His elbows were on his knees as his hands clutched onto a small paper. It was a picture of his family, the whole family. Before his mother died, before his sister went missing. Yes, he and his twin were only 4 in the picture, but they looked happy as ever. Stiles was on John's shoulders, and Stephanie was being held in Claudia's arms, her small head tucked into her chin, a large smile on her toddler face.  
     Stiles pulled this picture out as soon as he got back. He had went with his dad to see Malia be reunited with her father. Then, John drove Stiles home, saying he had to get back to work, but would be back for dinner. Stiles nodded and went inside, then ran straight to his room.  
Malia was gone for 8 years after a car accident. His sister has been gone for 12. Malia was found _alive_ , sure she was a coyote, but she was _alive_. What if Stephanie was alive too? Stiles had no real evidence to believe she was, but he wasn't going to give up hope.  
That's how Scott found him.

"Stiles?"

"What if she's still alive, Scott."

     Scott was slightly thrown back at the soft whisper from his brother. Thanks to his hearing, he heard it. Scott sat down next to Stiles and put a hand over his shoulder. He finally saw the picture, held tightly in his hands. That was the last picture the four of them had taken together before Stephanie went missing. "What are you saying, Stiles?" Scott asked, confusion dripping from his voice. It was a while before Stiles responded, "We found Malia, alive, in the woods. After 8 years of being proclaimed dead. What if Stephanie is still alive?" Scott wasn't sure what to say. After _12 years_ , Stiles thinks his twin sister could still be alive?

"Stiles.."

"I know. It's a stupid thought. But, once I saw Malia with with her dad, I saw my dad. Scott, he had this far away look in his eyes."

"And you thought if we can find Malia after 8 years.."

"We might be able to find Stephanie. Yeah."

     Stiles nodded slowly, setting the picture down on his night-table. He shrugs and looks at Scott, "I don't know man. I just, I _saw_ my mom die. I _know_ she's dead. I never saw Stephanie die. She could be alive somewhere _out there_." Scott looked at his best friend's expression as he turned his gaze to his window. It was one of loss, and mourning, but also held hope. Stiles then proceeded to tell him about the thought he had. About how that now since there were supernatural beings in his life, there might be a chance that he never would've had before Scott got _bit_. "Hey, I say we give it a shot." Scott said. Stiles looked up in shock, not expecting him to say that.

"What?"

"Let's do it."

     The two boys were silent as Stiles ran the words through his head over and over. "We might not be able to find anything, but that doesn't mean we can't try." Scott said, placing a hand on Stiles' knee. "Thanks man. That means a lot." Stiles said, giving Scott a quick hug. Scott returned the hug and didn't release him till he felt Stiles' arms loosen their hold. "I'm not going to promise anything, Stiles. It's been 12 years." Scott said. Stiles sighed, "I know." He murmured.

     Silent in the room once again, Scott leaned over Stiles and picked up the picture still on the table. He gave it a good look, then looked towards Stiles.

"Where do we start?"


	2. Sister

     A girl, no older than 18 walked swiftly down a dark hallway. The only lighting being small torches that lined the walls. She was wearing a pale pink t-shirt with a grey sweater over it, blue jeans, and black boots. Said boots made no sound as she turned the corner. A large, light wooden door came into view, and two men in medieval style armor stood on either side.

     Without slowing her pace, her eyes flashed Green, making sure both men saw before her eyes went back to the chestnut brown that they were, which also matched her wavy hair that fell just beneath her shoulders. The two men moved and opened both doors, nodding to her as she passed, then closing the doors behind her. Behind the doors, was that of a church. Pews lined the isle toward a dark oak half-hexagonal shaped table, where three people, a man and two women, sat.

     The man, with dark skin, white hair and a white beard and mustache and glowing red eyes, stood. His long dark cape hung off his shoulders and fell behind him to the floor. He looked at the girl, "Has there been any progress?" He asked in a deep voice. The girl gave a small nod. "Yes, Councilman Gregory. Lucian and I have been tracking Rogue. They appear to be headed toward a small town called Beacon Hills." She said. The woman to the right then raised her voice, her ruby red lips matching her red hair. Her red eyes seemed to glow brighter then dimmed. "I've heard of that place." She said. The woman to the left then gave her a glare, her own red eyes squinting at the other woman. She had short white hair and purple framed glasses. "Of course you've heard of it. There have been countless vampire deaths in that area." She said, sticking her chin up.  
     Councilman Gregory silenced the two women by holding his hands in front of them. "And what do you plan to do with this information?" He asked. The girl took a deep breath, "I would like to follow Rogue, accompanied by Lucian or not, and see what they are up too. I might be able to find out who is killing our kind there." She said with determination. "Ridiculous. You're only a teenager, no less a _Fledgling_." The red head said, saying the word with slight disgust in her voice. "Councilwoman Thalia, if you let-" The girl started. "Don't bother trying to convince her." The other woman said. "Ladies, that's enough." Councilman Gregory said, silencing the bickering woman again.

"You obviously want something, child. What is it?"

"I wish for nothing."

     "Lies." Councilwoman Thalia said, turning her head away. "Councilwoman Anastasia, do you have anything to say?" Councilman Gregory said, turning toward the grey-haired woman. It was a while before she said anything, "I say we let her. She obviously wants to." Councilwoman Anastasia said. "Please, I will prove it to you." The girl stated. "Prove what, my child?" Councilman Gregory asked. "I will prove to you that I can be a Vampire." She said, "I know you don't think highly of me because of my decisions, but I can show you. I'll do anything." She continued.  
     Councilman Gregory gave a smile. He nodded, like he approved of her response. "Very well, Stephanie. You may go to Beacon Hills." He told her, but before she could smile in excitement, he continued, "Lucian may accompany you. And I would like you to report back to us on any of your findings." The girl, Stephanie, nodded in respect. "Yes, Councilman."  
     Gregory then lowered himself back down into his chair and gave a nod, signalling her to leave. Stephanie nodded back, then turned and walked back to the large wooden doors. They opened as she neared and she kept walking, a smile growing on her face as she heard the doors shut.  
Once she turned the hallway, that was when she exploded in a giant grin and had to place a hand over her mouth to keep from squealing. She took a breath, still smiling, and reached for the necklace that was hidden underneath her sweater.  
     It was a locket, inside, a picture of her human family. She had a mother, and a father, along with a brother. She could remember him being her twin. But that was all. She couldn't remember their names, and no one seemed to tell her anything. The council was keeping a secret from her about her family, and she wants to know what it is. She wants to know why she isn't with them, why she is a Vampire and they aren't, why she can't remember anything about them.  
Maybe she'll finally get those answers.


	3. Answers

     The next morning, Stiles got up and ready for school like he normally did; wake up to his alarm blaring, hit snooze, then go back to sleep till it rang again. He forced himself out of bed and dressed in a grey t-shirt with a red flannel, jeans, and black shoes.  
     Knowing his dad was already gone for work, he went downstairs and ate a quick breakfast. He then grabbed his backpack and keys from a bowl by the door. He got in his jeep and started for the drive to school. Usually, he would pick up Scott, but since he had a bike now, it was unnecessary.  
     He let his thoughts drift to last night. He still couldn't believe Scott had agreed to help him find Stephanie. They had decided to go to the station after school today. Stiles could work the database since his father was Sheriff. He could put the last picture of Stephanie that they had of her, when she was still 5, and put it through the database and age her features 12 years forward, to see what she might look like now. Which, would help out a lot in their case.  
     As he pulled into the school parking lot, he mentally groaned. Scott was laying against Lydia's car, her and Kira both standing near him with their arms crossed. He parked in his usual spot and walked over to them. "Stiles!" Scott said with relief. On that cue, Lydia and Kira turned towards him. "Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Lydia asked. "How did she go missing? Why do you want to find her now?" Kira asked right after. Stiles held up both his hands, silencing the girls. "Whoa, whoa! Slow down. I never told you, because she's gone." He explained, "She's been missing for 12 years." He finished.

"What happened to her?"

"What was her name?"

     " _Girls_! Please, one question at a time!" Stiles practically yelled. "She was kidnapped when we were 5 years old. Her name is Stephanie, and we're twins." He said. The girls were silent, and Scott took the opportunity to move next to Stiles. "What happened, dude?" Stiles asked. "Sorry, when I went over to your house last night, I missed a date with Kira. She apparently called Lydia and they cornered me." Scott explained, "Did you want to keep this a secret?" He asked.  
Stiles shrugged, "Nah, they'd find out eventually anyway." The boys turn back to the girls. Lydia has a weird look on her face, like she is hearing something. "Lydia? What is it? Do you hear something?" Kira asked, placing her hand on Lydia's arm. Lydia, appearing to come out of her trance, turned to Stiles. "We want to help." She stated,   leaving no room for a response as the bell rang.  
     The two girls walked away, leaving the two boys standing by her car still. Liam walked up to them, sending them a questioning glace. Before he could say anything, Scott shook his head, telling him not to worry. The three walked into school, ready to just get this over with.

* * *

 

     Stephanie called Lucian as soon as she got back to their apartment, seeing as he wasn't there. Lucian, or Luke, as she called him, was her teacher. He was the one who taught her how to behave like a Vampire, control her cravings and act normal, and not like some blood-thirsty monster. He was her earliest memory after her human family.  
     She was 8 when she met him. He was tall and a little rude, but she knew he was a good guy, even if she had no idea what was happening. It had been a long time since she saw her mom and dad, and she wanted her brother and friends. She didn't know what to do when a sharp pain erupted from her neck, causing her to scream.  It was painful, like nothing she ever felt.  
     She was taught by Luke, and he grew to become a father-figure to her. He explain what happened to her, that he had bitten her and Turned her into a Fledgling. At first she didn't believe him, but he showed her a mirror, and a smudge image appeared. She asked what was wrong with her reflection, and he told her it would go away once she drank human blood, because at that moment she was just a fledgling. He encouraged her to drink human blood, but she couldn't. She didn't want to, and she just couldn't bring herself too.  
     He taught her to fight, control her powers and control her urges. She remembered her family, and she wanted to go back to them. She couldn't remember their names, which was strange. She has the locket, that know one else knows she has. It's her only connection to them. Not that she isn't thankful for Luke, but she just wants to see her parents and brother again.  
     Now, back in the apartment, Stephanie sat on the couch. She had called Luke, but he didn't answer. She figured he was hunting. He was a Pure when they met, but she didn't want to be when she was young. . She hadn't gone on the usual hunts with Luke. But he brought back blood bags that filled a fridge that was behind a door, should anyone come visit that wasn't a Vampire. He drained rats of their blood, labeled them different for her. She was 8, she thought biting people was bad.   
     That was practically the number one rule of Vampires. To the Council at least. _Never reveal yourself as a Vampire_. Of course, there were some way to get around the rule, say someone was in danger and you could help, then you were allowed. Plus, that rule only applied to humans. Vampires could reveal themselves to other supernatural creatures, but Stephanie had yet to come in contact with one. Maybe going to Beacon Hills could be her chance.  
She knew she was going there to track down the Vampire Killer, and find out why they were doing just what the name said. But she wondered. Her family's last know location was in Beacon Hills. She recognizes the name. She would get her answers. One way or another.


	4. Family

Stephanie and Luke were taken to the airport the next day after the Council Meeting. Luke had asked the Council for some of the sunlight protection jewels. Luke was given a silver ring with the single red stripe in the center. Stephanie was given a circular silver colored amulet with the red stone shining in the center. Stephanie was excited to finally leave Falls Church. She had been there since she'd been taken. She wanted to leave as soon as she could, and now was her chance.  
Now, don't get mistaken, Stephanie loved Luke, like a father, but he was just her Watcher, her Trainer. Her Sire. She loved being a Vampire as well, but she wanted to know why she was the one taken. Why her? Why did they erase the memory of her family? Though she still had a picture of them, she had no idea of their names or if they were even still in Beacon Hills.  
She was thankful that the Council had allowed her to go. But she wasn't just there to search for information on her family. She was there to hunt a notorious Vampire Killer. Most of the killings had been happening close to Beacon Hills. The Council had also heard rumors of Werewolves being there, barely any Vampires, but there were a few Clans left.  
As soon as the plane landed, they checked into a hotel and Luke decided that they should get some rest. They'd go hunting when they woke, and then get started on their investigation together.

* * *

 

Stiles was laying down on his bed. He started having a migraine after he had dropped the girls off at Lydia's house, and the Scott at his. His head started pounding when he pulled into his driveway. The squad-car wasn't there, so he knew his father wasn't home. He was slightly glad: his father would ask questions, and Stiles really didn't feel like answering them. After he got home, he went to the bathroom and grabbed some Advil and a bottle of water. He went up to his room, kicked his shoes off, then promptly fell on his bed. He swallowed two Advil and relaxed. Slowly, he  
reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a folded photo. It was Stephanie, looking 17 years old.  
With this picture, their chances to find Stephanie were higher. They were still low, but now that they actual knew what she looked like now, it would be easier. She looked so much like their mother, Claudia.

* * *

  
_Stiles sucked in a deep breath. He had managed to sneak himself, Scott, Lydia, and Kira into the Station without getting caught. He had brought a picture of Stephanie when she was 4 years old, roughly a year before she was taken. Stiles had sat down at the computer, the others crowded around him. He put Stephanie's picture into the database and her face appeared on the screen._  
_Scott smiled at the memory. He knew that picture. They were at the park one day, all of them. Himself, his mom, Stiles, Stephanie, John, and Claudia. Claudia was taking pictures of practically everything, and she managed to get one where the three toddlers were actually sitting still for once. It was Stiles' favorite picture of her. The large smile on her face, revealing the missing lateral incisor._  
_Stiles hit a few keys and they watched as the program began laying white lines and small dots over the features of Stephanie's face. He adjusted the settings to forward time 12 years, then hit the button that read 'See Results"._  
_Stiles stopped breathing for a second. Stephanie, at their age, looked so much like Claudia. They had the same eyes, and Stiles recognized that he and his twin had similar noses._

* * *

  
After that, Stiles had driven everyone home. Before Scott left, he said one thing that was still stuck in his mind. ' _Don't give up on her_.' He made a promise that he never would. Even if they didn't find her now, he would never give up on his twin. His migraine was starting to get on his nerves, not helping him in trying to go to sleep. He set the picture on his desk by his laptop, and went downstairs into the kitchen. He soundlessly moved around in his efforts to make a glass of warm milk. When he was younger, that always worked. This time, however, it wasn't. He was still awake when his father finally pulled into the driveway, trying to be as quiet as possible.  
He walked in the house and Stiles could hear him taking off his equipment and his jacket. He then started walking toward the kitchen. Stiles didn't move when John gave a slight jump at seeing his son still awake and sitting at the table with a warm glass of milk that was still half-full. "Stiles, what are you doing up at this hour? You should be in bed." John said. Stiles didn't reply, just stared ahead. _God_ , his head hurt and he was so tired. "Stiles? Son, look at me!" John said. He sat down next to Stiles, who moved his head and stared at his father. "Hey. How was work?" He asked. " _How was work_? Stlies, what's up with you? You feeling alright?" John asked, simultaneously placing the back of his hand to Stiles' forehead.

"Dad, I'm fine."

"Stiles, you are not _fine_."

"Dad," Stiles groaned, "Trust me. I just couldn't sleep." John gave a hard look to his son. "Nightmares?" He asked, feeling like he had too. He let out a sigh of relief when Stiles shook his head. Stiles picked up the glass and took a couple more sips of the milk, before standing. He said goodnight to his father who didn't make any attempt to move from his spot. Stiles was about halfway into the kitchen when he head exploded in pain.  
He felt the glass slip from his fingers and shatter onto the floor as he screamed and grabbed his head with both hands. He fell to his knees, still screaming as unbelievable pain laced through his body. He vaguely felt hands on his back, trying to console him and begging him to tell the echoing voice what was wrong. His body suddenly went limp in the arms of the blurry figure holding onto him. There was a hand on his cheek, and the figure, which he knew was his father, was calling his name over and over.  
His vision flashed white, before it flashed black almost immediately after. Photos and strange figures danced across his vision. There was a picture of the older Stephanie. Bright green cat-like eyes flashed next to a red stoned amulet, then it changed to a parking lot and two blurry figures fighting, one larger than the other. Two pairs of headlights came from across the way. That was the last thing he saw before everything went black once again, passing out.

* * *

 

John didn't know what to do when his son suddenly screamed like his heart had been ripped out. Stiles had walked into the kitchen, planning to put his glass in the sink then head back up to his room. That's when he heard the shatter of breaking glass and the heart-wrenching scream from his only son. He ran into the kitchen, finding Stiles on his knees, eyes clenched shut, with both hands holding his hair in a tight grip. "Stiles! Stiles, what is it?" John practically yelled over his son. "Stiles, please. Stiles! It's okay!" He tried again.  
His heart almost shattered when Stiles suddenly went quiet, then limp in his arms. John turned him over, so Stiles' upper body was leaning against him and he legs were stretched out. John didn't know what to think when his eyes flashed open and turning bleach white: pupil, iris, everything. His mouth was slightly open and head tilted back. Then it went away. His eyes went back to normal, mouth closing as he leaned into John's arm. If John didn't know better, he would think Stiles was just asleep.  
He placed his hand on Sitles' forehead again, becoming worried at the added heat then just moments before. He picked his son up, moving to the living room and setting Stiles down on the couch. He contemplated calling Melissa, but it was just passed midnight. He took Stiles' temperature and revealed it to be 99.7. It was high, but John figured he could take care of this. If it got any higher, then he would called Melissa. He sat on his armchair and didn't tear his gaze away from his son.


	5. I'm a What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, :P, I used some information from My Babysitter's a Vampire. I loved that show and it helped :)

There was something pressed against his forehead. Something cold, but also soft. His temples were still pounding. He could hear echoed voices that sounded like he was deep in a cave and the voices were miles away from him. He groaned and tried to pry open his eyes. Something warm was wrapped around his hand, and when he groaned, the grip tightened, but it wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, it was more comforting.

"-iles? Stiles, can you hear me?"

The sounded like Melissa McCall. Why was she here? Were they still at his house? "John, come here! He's waking up!" She yelled. Stiles managed to pry his eyes open, just in time to see his father come into his vision in a short sprint and kneel next to him. "Dad?" Stiles whispered. "Hey kiddo, how're you feeling?" John asked softly, something Stiles was thankful for. Ignoring his father's question, he angled his head and looked around.  
He was in his living room, on the couch. Melissa and his father were kneeling next to him on the floor. He saw Scott, Kira, Lydia, and Liam standing near the doorway, and then he saw Deaton. Deaton? Why was he here? Stiles pushed himself up, still leaning against the armrest though. An ice pack that must've been on his forehead fell onto his lap. "What happened?" He asked, looking from his father to Melissa.  
"You don't remember?" His father asked, glancing to Melissa. "Stiles, honey, your father called me over. He said you passed out, and you were screaming." Melissa explained, "You had a fever of 103. Before you woke up, it dropped back down to normal." Stiles nodded, the memories of what happened slowly coming back to him. The migraine, the pictures, the green eyes and the two people fighting with the headlights..  
"So why is Deaton here? No offence.." Stiles asked. Deaton gave a small laugh, and walked closer, "None taken, Stiles. I'm here, because your father also said your eyes turned white. Did you see anything before you went unconscious?" He asked. Stiles didn't say anything for a while, "Yeah. Yeah I did."  
"You did?" Scott asked, stepping closer. Stiles nodded, swinging his feet around so they were flat on the ground. "What did you see Stiles?" Deaton asked. "It was kind of blurry, but I saw a picture of a girl, then green eyes next to a red amulet, then two people, I think, fighting in some parking lot, then two cars pulled up and it ended.." Stiles explained. "What's that have anything to do with this?" Liam asked, stepping up behind the girls and Scott. "I'll explain." Deaton said, then turned back to Stiles, "One more question Stiles?" He asked. Stiles nodded.

"Sure."

"Did you feel any pain while this happened?"

"Yeah, actually." He said, "I had a migraine all day, and then it just felt like it exploded." Stiles explained. Deaton nodded, then stood to his full height, "I believe I know what happened." He said. "What is it?" John questioned. "He had a vision." Deaton said. Stiles scoffed, running a hand through his hair, "A vision? You've gotta be kidding." He said.  
"What do you mean ' _he had a vision_ '?" Kira asked, looking from Scott to Deaton. "I believe Stiles, has become a Seer." Deaton told them. "A Seer? What's a Seer?" Liam asked. "A Seer, can receive visions of the future, the past, and the present. Like a supernatural sight, for lack of better wording." Deaton explained, his hands held in front of him. "Whoa, wait. 'Supernatural sight'? Stiles is human." Scott said, looking down at Stiles. "Yes, he is." Deaton confirmed, "A Seer is a special species of human beings." He finished.  
"Okay, so where did I get this 'Seer' part of me?" Stiles asked, looking at John, who held his hands out in a gesture that said don't-look-at-me. "No one knows directly where these abilities come from, or who you inherit your powers from." Deaton explained. "Whoa, wait. Powers?" John questioned. "Not to worry, Stiles won't be throwing anything with his mind, or conjuring flame in his palm." Deaton said with a smile. John looked reassured, while Stiles kind of sunk down. That sucked.  
"So, what can he do then?" Melissa piped up. "Well, mostly, he'll just get visions." Deaton explained, "Once his powers advance more, he'll gain the power of telepathy." Stiles sat up at the last word, "Telepathy? Awesome!" he said with a big smile.

~!~!!~!~

A few hours later, around noon, when John and Melissa were both at work, Stiles asked if everyone could meet at the vet clinic. "So, what is it now?" Derek asked, arms crossed with a scowl on his face. "Hey-" Stiles started but was interrupted by Kira, "He wasn't there earlier. He doesn't know." She said. "Know what?" Derek asked, eyebrow going up. "I'm a Seer, apparently." Stiles said.

"Huh."

"'Huh'? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I can't say I'm surprised. Deaton always said you had a _Spark._ " Derek said, shrugging. Stiles gaped at him, then looked to Scott, who also shrugged. Then Deaton walked in, "So, what did you need Stiles?" Deaton asked, "Is this about your vision?" Stiles nodded, "Yeah, I needed to tell you guys, but I didn't want to say it in front of my dad." He finished. Scott nodded, "Okay, what is it?" Stiles reached in his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and laid it on the examination table.  
"Stephanie?" Liam asked, "That's your sister, isn't it?" At Stiles' nod, Derek stepped closer, "Wait, you have a sister?" Stiles gave a smile, "Yeah, we're twins."  
He said.  
"This is the picture I saw. It was clear as day." Stiles said, looking at Deaton. Deaton picked up the picture, studied it for a moment, then put it back down. "Stiles, some Seers have visions that go in a certain sequence. How did your appear again?" He asked. "Uh, the picture was first. Then green eyes and a red amulet." Stiles said. "So, what? Stephanie has green eyes and a fancy red necklace?" Lydia questioned. "No, wait. The eyes weren't human though, the pupils were thin, kind of like cat eyes." Stiles said. "Besides, Stephanie should have hazel eyes, like Stiles." Scott said.  
"You said cat eyes?" Deaton said, scrunching his eyebrows and looking at Stiles. "Yeah." He said. "Hm." Deaton hummed. Derek stepped forward, "What are you thinking?" He asked. "Well, there is something on my mind." He said. Scott and Stiles glanced at each other, "What is it?" Stiles asked.  
"There is a supernatural creature with green eyes with thin pupils. They were red amulets to protect themselves." Deaton explained. "Are you saying Stephanie is something supernatural?" Stiles asked, "You think she's still alive?" Deaton nodded. "I do. You said this was the picture you saw?" He asked, pointing at the picture on the table. At Stiles' nod, he continued, "It would seem so. This is a current picture, not something of the past." Deaton finished.  
"So, what is she then?" Kira asked. Stiles looked to Deaton, eyes shining with wonder as everyone waited for his answer.

"I believe, she is a Vampire."


	6. New Information

Stephanie sighed aloud for probably the third time in the past 10 minutes. She and Luke had arrived at a hotel about an hour ago. As soon as they got there, Luke sat down in the middle of the room, crossed his legs, and began to meditate. Both hands rested on his knees with his thumb and forefinger touching, creating a small circle. He took deep breaths, even though his chest never moved.

Stephanie never understood why he did, but he always encouraged her to do it as well. She always said no, saying she didn't get the point, and frankly couldn't sit still that long. 'That long' being about 45 minutes or so. To Stephanie, that felt like a lifetime. Stephanie leaned back on the queen bed that she was seated on and turned on her side. The hotel room was quite nice. There were 3 beige colored walls and the fourth was red. Two double beds were on the red wall, with black headboards, plain white pillows with one stripped one in the center, soft white sheets, and an extra red blanket folded at the foot of the beds.

The floors were black carpet. There was a large window with a tan curtains, a red shade in the middle. In front of the window was a desk with a computer and an office chair pushed in. There was a black leather chair tucked into the corner, and beside that was a dark wooden dresser. On the dresser sat a vase of colorful flowers and a telephone. Above that was a large flat screen t.v.

Stephanie sat up from the bed and stepped around Luke. He didn't move other than sucking in another deep breath. Stephanie sat in the office chair and turned the computer on. She searched Beacon Hills and waited. She heard Luke suck in another deep breath and release it. When the results came up, she found the two most important links were something similar. Both were about a chain of recent killings.

The first one was fairly new and talked about a series of killings by an unknown animal. The people were killed by 3 long scratches across their neck. The police couldn't really tell what 'animal' it was, because there was also one puncture wound in their chest, directly over and through their heart. Most of the victims were found in alleyways.

The second link was actually pretty old; it happened a few years back. There was a serial killings from a mountain lion. It had been solved, the mountain lion being shot by a man named Chris Argent in the school parking lot after parent conferences. Apparently, some of the cases were being brought back out for some insight to help solve the new cases.

There had been 4 victims so far, and the police were still searching and doing their best to work out these cases. The article had a few words from the local sheriff, "We're doing everything we can to find out which animal is doing this." He spoke, "Our deputies are working hard, and we have confidence that we'll put these killings to an end." He finished.

Stephanie finished reading the article and almost the tab, when something caught her eye. Sheriff _Stilinski_.

_Stilinski?_

Why did that name sound so familiar? She wanted to say she knew it - it felt like she did - but she couldn't place it. After searching for a while longer, she found out the sheriff lives here with his son and was one of the longest Sheriffs in Beacon Hills. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luke stand up. He stretched his arms over his head and his eyes turned Silver. She shut off the computer just as his eyes returned to blue.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking at her. "Nothing," She responded, "Just seeing if I could find anything to help us." She explained. He nodded, then looked her over, "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Fine," She said, "Bit hungry." She finished. He nodded, stretched his arms once more. "You up for a feeding?" He asked.

"You can go ahead. I'll find a rat or something." She shrugged. He nodded, not even trying to convince her to join him. He already knew she didn't want to drink human blood. He said goodbye to her and left the hotel. She stood up and looked out the window. There were a few buildings around, they weren't completely isolated from the small town of Beacon Hills.

She stayed in the room for another 15 minutes or so, before she decided to leave and search for a rat. She knew other vampires frown upon her because of her choices to stay a fledgling, but then again, she never asked to be a vampire in the first place. She just wanted to be a normal 17 year old. Go to school, make some friends, have a boyfriend maybe.

One thing she wanted more than anything, was finding her family. She wondered if they remembered her like she remembered them. Maybe her brother knew he had a sister, but didn't know her name or what happened to her. She wondered about her mother and father, wondered about what they did and if she would ever find them on her trip here before she had to go back to Falls Church.

She reached her hand up and clutched her locket in her palm. She kissed the cover of it, then left the hotel room.


End file.
